RariDash:New Feelings For You
by Dream Night44
Summary: When Rainbow goes to Rarity house to help her,she starts to feel new feelings for Rarity while Rarity had a crush on Dash for awhile.But a pony that has his eyes on Rarity for awhile plans to make sure nopony will have romantic feelings for her.Will Dash ever confess her feelings to Rarity?Will the pony ruin the 2 mares friendship?


Note:the colours I'm using for the ponies are from the My Little Pony wiki and italics will be use for their thoughts.

No One's POV

In the town of PonyVille,there was a boutique called "Carousel Boutique",the owner of the boutique was a light gray unicorn mare with moderate azure eyes,moderate indigo,and on the shadowed side,a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry mane and tail,light cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow and her cutie mark is three light blue name is Rarity,she was sitting on a stool and using her magic(the magic aura colour is light cornflower blue) to levitate a cup of tea to drink while waiting for her colourful and fast friend.

10 minutes later,the sound of knocking could be heard,"Sorry I'm late Rare,I accidentally fell asleep on my job and my boss made me clear every single cloud that every pegasus had to clear!"Yelled a female yet tomboyish,the voice belonged to Rainbow Dash,she is a very light cerulean with moderate cerise eyes,light brilliant red,light brilliant vermillion,light gold,moderate sap green,brilliant cornflower blue and moderate violet or in other words the colour of the rainbow mane and tail and her cutie mark is a cloud with a red,yellow and blue lightning bolt under it."It's okay,at least you still came."Said Rarity."Okay,so...why did you ask me to come here again?"Asked Dash."Well...you see I need you to try on 4 dresses to see if they fit you and the dresses are also for a very important client that wants the dresses by tomorrow."Said Rarity."But why me?Can't the other girls do it?"Asked Dash."I asked Twilight but she has the pony pox and flu,Fluttershy opened up a pet shop and yesterday was her opening day and today she is very busy,Applejack had to take care of Apple Bloom because she got terribly sick and Pinkie Pie had to babysit the twins and I asked you if you were free after 2 o'clock and you said you were."Explained Rarity why she asked her."Okay so what do I do now?"Asked Dash."Well you stand at the circle and patiently wait while I get the dresses from my room."Rarity Telling Dash what to do."Yes Mam!"Yelled Dash and went to the circle.

Rarity's POV

At her bedroom

_Hmm...I hope finding the dresses won't take too long,I know how Rainbow hates waiting._

I went to my secret room to find the secret room had all the dresses I designed for my clients and friends.I used my magic to teleport a bookshelf alway so I could see the door had like about 10 locks and I levitated a bunch of keys to unlock all the I unlocked the locks I opened the door and entered the was a very light cerulean room with a rainbow floor and a moderate cerise ceiling you might be thinking why the room is just like Rainbow Dash you see...I always sort of have a crush on her ever since she saved me from falling to death at the Best Young Flyers I was really really really happy when she agreed to come so I went to find the dresses at the important clients section and to my horror,I found only 4 dresses instead of 5!_Darn It!I hope the dress is still a around the house or else I will have to design another one and it me hours to design it!_I got out of the room and closed,put the locks back to their rightful places and locked it and got the bookshelf back to hide the door.I quickly went downstairs not wanting Dashie to worry and I need to be careful with the dresses wait since when did I call her Dashie?!Oh,who cares it's cute."Finally Rare,what took you so long?"Asked a bored looking Dashie(In Rarity Point Of View Rainbow Dash name will be Dashie from now on)"Sorry I took so long,I only found 4 dresses instead of 5 so I to see if it is at my room."I Explained."So maybe after I tried the dresses on,we can maybe look for the dress since I have nothing to do."Said Dashie trying to help Rarity."O-okay."I Stuttered."Carefully put the dress on because the fabric may be a little easy to tear."I warned her."Okay."Said Dashie. She tried the first dress and I must say she looks really stunning in the dress was a moderate cerise and moderate indigo dress with light cornflower blue lace and had rubies and diamonds embrioded on wore a diamond necklace and her mane was tied into a braid with a red rubber band and it was a perfect fit."Oh My Gosh,the dress looks absolotely beautiful on you!"I screamed with I said that I'm pretty sure that she blushed."Really?"Dashie asked."Yeah."I replied her."Hmm...it could use a bit more glitter and a few ribbons,so turn around so I can see which part of the dress needs glitter and ribbons."I said to turned around and I took the glitter in a instant and poured a bit of glitter on the right and left side of the dress._OMG!Now she even look more beautiful.I got a idea for the ribbon part._I levitated a ruby red ribbon with string that was on the nearby table and I went closer to Dashie to tie the ribbon at her ear."Umm Rare?"Said Dashie in a confused tone.I did not realize that I was so close to her face!I quickly move back and turn around so she could not see me awhile,I turned back and Dashie was looking more beautiful than ever!"That is perfect!"I yelled."So change out of the dress and try on the others."I said to Dashie

30 minutes later,we were done with all the four dresses we have and all of the dresses were a perfect fit on the time we were done it was 2:45 p.m. so before we find the fifth dress we decided to take a short break."You know Rare,I had so much fun helping you so maybe if you are free tomorrow,we can probaly have lunch together it you want."Said Dashie.I was shocked is Rainbow Danger Dash asking me out on a date?"S-sure,we can meet at the new cafe "Rose Cafe" at 2:15."I said."Okay so now let's get dress hunting!"Yelled Dashie.I smiled at how excited she is to help me.I would do anything to spend time with her.


End file.
